The Right Man
by Nicholas Stone
Summary: Ranma's Fixing the hot tub with the help of Ryoga and Mousse, but they inadvertantly get more than they bargin for...


  
  
**The Right Man  
By  
Nicholas Stone**

"Ranma!"

Kasumi Tendo called Ranma's name loudly through the Tendo Dojo, walking down the hall in search of him.

"Ranma", she called again, then let out a huff. "Where could that boy be?"

Going to the Saotome's bedroom, Kasumi opened the door. There lay Ranma, fast asleep on his futon snoring lightly with each breath. Kasumi smirked.

"Wouldn't you know it? Sleeping of all things. Don't men ever think about anything else but food and sleep?"

She knelt down, giving Ranma a rough shake. "Ranma, wake up, please."

Ranma remained dead to the world, a light utterance of Akane's name the only sign that he lived. Even though it was cute to her, Kasumi desperately needed to wake her fledgling brother-in-law. A harsher shake met with only the same results.

Kasumi grit her teeth and then drew in a deep breath. "RANMA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A short start, Ranma's eyes fluttering open. "Huh?" he muttered, blinking as he looked up.

"Good Morning."

Ranma sat up with a start. "Kasumi!"

"Settle down, Ranma. I need you."

In a flash, Ranma scampered back away from her.

She rolled her eyes. "Not like that, Ranma."

He relaxed, letting out a relieved sigh. "So, so what can I do for you, Kasumi?"

Kasumi stood up beckoning him to follow her. They went down the hall into the sauna where Kasumi pointed down at the large family hot tub. It was empty and that was not normal.

"It seems there is something wrong with the hot water," said Kasumi.

Ranma peered into the tub. He turned the valve, but there came nothing but a light gurgle and quick hiss of steam.

"Hmm? Have you called a plumber yet?"

"It's the weekend, Ranma. All the plumbers are off."

Ranma scratched the back of his head, sneering as he stood back up. "Gee, I guess this means the public baths until tomorrow."

"No!" Kasumi curtly replied, startling him. "Fix it."

"Wha--, ho--, who me?"

"Yes, you." Kasumi stepped out, returning with a tool bag in her hands. "Now then," she continued, setting it down at his feet with a loud clunk. "You go ahead and work on this, and when you're done I'll have a nice big lunch all ready for you. Okay?"

"But, but, Kasumi! I don't know the first thing about pipes and, and, roto-rootering, and, and--."

"Hmm. I guess Akane will have to feed you after all."

A sharp pain struck Ranma's stomach. He grimaced, panting hard.

"Oh, that was not fair, Kasumi!" he cried. "Don't do this to me, please!"

"So you'll do it!" exclaimed Kasumi. She clasped her hands joyously before her.

Ranma smirked. Snatching up the tool bag, he began grumbling under his breath as he searched for the access door that led up under the dojo.

"Thank you, Ranma. Oh, and could you try and be done before One?"

Ranma's grumbles increased...

"Why are you dragging me into this, Ranma?" asked Ryoga Hibiki, watching as Ranma pulled away the wooden door leading up under the dojo.

"Because I'm going to need some help, that's why!" answered Ranma.

He knelt down, shining a flashlight into the ensuing darkness. Suddenly, Ryoga tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked.

"No!" snapped Ranma.

"Then why are you even attempting this, Ranma? Geesh, you figure you could at least tell Kasumi you haven't the slightest clue about pipes and plumbing."

"I tried, okay?"

Ranma panned the light around, inching his head into the opening. Another tap on the shoulder startled him.

WHAP!

OW!

Ranma clutched his head, grimacing in pain.

"Ranma, if you told Kasumi, then why are you still trying to do this?"

As the pain subsided, Ranma glared up at his erstwhile friend holding back his anger with difficulty.

"Because she threatened me with bodily harm. Understand?"

Stunned, Ryoga wondered what form of harm Kasumi could even manage to do against anybody. For Ranma to be this terrified, it had to be something. Meanwhile, Ranma was peering back up under the dojo again trying to figure out where they would have to go to find the pipes servicing the hot tub.

"Ranma," called Ryoga again.

"What, what now, Ryoga! Can't you see we're on a time schedule?"

Ryoga knelt down. "Even if you manage to find the right pipe, and by some twist of good fortune you do figure out what might be wrong, who's going to turn the water on inside, eh?"

"Don't be silly. Once I get whatever is wrong fixed, all you have to do is go in and—."

Ranma's words trailed off as he considered what he just said. It would take Ryoga months to find his way back inside. No, that wouldn't work.

"Okay. Once I've fixed the problem, I'll go back in and—."

He stopped again, thinking how much of a wrong move that would be too. Ryoga. Here all alone, up under the dojo by himself. No, this will not do either, and what if any adjustments had to be made? The potential disaster played before Ranma's mind.

"Great, you would have to go and say something like that," he said.

"Somebody's going to have to handle the light while you jerk and tug your way into eternal oblivion."

"I'm not going to jerk my way into oblivion!"

As Ryoga snickered, Ranma sighed whishing that today of all days he could get just one break. It came in a familiar voice from around the corner of the building.

"Shampoo!"

Both men turned to see Mousse appear calling Shampoo's name. He spotted them and stopped.

"Hey, Ranma, Ryoga. Have you guys seen Shampoo anywhere?"

Ranma and Ryoga traded smiles.

"Mousse, ol'buddy, ol'pal!" exclaimed Ranma. "You're just in time!"

Mousse frowned. "I don't like the sound of that, Ranma. All I want to do is find Shampoo."

"What makes you think she's around here?" asked Ryoga.

"Where else can she be but trying to find a way to corner her 'husband'?"

His mocking tone stung Ranma, but he ignored it. "Well she's not here, guy. However, we could use your help."

"Ah-uh," replied Mousse, shaking his head. "All I'm after is Shampoo. She's not going to skip out on chores today."

Ryoga laughed. "Leaving you with all the hard work around the restaurant again, eh?"

"Yep. She does this every other weekend, and I've just about had it with her."

"Yeah, like you can do anything about it anyway," replied Ranma. He peered into the darkness for a moment. "Mousse, I'm going to need somebody to help me fix these pipes."

"What's wrong with Ryoga."

Mousse stopped, realizing what he just said.

"Uh, scratch that."

"Hey!" shouted Ryoga.

"Okay, okay, guys. Mousse while I drag Ryoga up under the dojo, would you mind going into the sauna and wait for me to get there?"

"Yes! I'm only after Shampoo!"

"It'll only take a minute."

Mousse pressed his lips tight together. His better half took over and the nearly blind-man conceded to the request.

"You better help me find Shampoo when this is done," he said, storming into the dojo.

Ranma grabbed the tool bag. "Ready?" he asked Ryoga.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"No, but this will be interesting. Come 'on."

Ryoga let out a sigh. "Why do I let you talk me into things like this," he said as he crawled after Ranma...

Tink, tink, tink!

Ka-Thunk!

OW!

"Hey watch where you're turning that thing!"

"If you'd keep the light on the pipe, I wouldn't be having so much trouble!"

"That's it, I'm outta here!"

"Yeah, which way are you going to go?"

"Oh that was wrong. Just plain wrong, Ranma."

Kneeling next to the drain at the base of the hot tube, Mousse waited impatiently for Ranma to complete whatever fixings he was doing.

"Come on, Ranma. Hurry up, will'ya!"

"Hold on too your horses! I'm just about done here."

"Hold on too your horses," mocked Mousse as he stood back up.

After a few more raps and turns, Ranma called up to him.

"Okay, try turning it on, Mousse."

"Turn what on?"

"The water! What is this, a Three Stooges Short? Turn the water on, Mousse!"

Mousse flipped up his glasses squinting to find the hot water valve. He reached over and turned it on. A rumble followed, and up from the drain burst forth a solid stream of hot water that caught Mousse squarely beneath the chin. He fell back with a surprised yelp to the floor.

"Mousse?" called Ranma.

Mousse sat up, shaking his head clear. He stared at the geyser of water, and then crawled back over to the edge of the tub and turned the water back off.

"Mousse! Did it work or not?" shouted Ranma.

Mousse smirked, dropping to his knees. "Ranma, I think you have your pipes crossed."

"What?"

Ranma moved back up under the floor. It was quiet for a second, then a loud curse carried through the air.

"Damn it, Ryoga! I told you too shine the light over here!"

"I did, see?"

"Yeah, you put it on the wrong spot, fool!"

Securing the water again, Ranma rerouted the pipes back to their original connections. Another test brought success. A nice steady flow of mildly hot water streamed out from the spigot into the tub.

"Looks good here, Ranma," Mousse told them.

Ranma was beaming with pride. "Ah, yes, the right man for the right job every time. And you guys had doubts about my abilities."

"Nah, just lucky it wasn't anything serious that's all," answered Ryoga. "But you still have one problem left."

"What's that?"

"You didn't seal the threads."

"I didn't do what?"

"Seal the threads. You know, that white calking stuff that's supposed to go around the ends. You didn't do that."

"Ryoga, damn it, if you knew this why didn't you tell me before I got everything put back together?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm only a spotlight here. You're the plumber, mister 'Right Man'."

Ranma bristled with fury, but held back his fist. Furiously, he turned the water back off again and then began to remove all of the connections.

"Mousse, can you go out into the shed and see if Mister Tendo has a can of that 'calking stuff' out there?"

"What about Shampoo?"

"We'll get too her, okay. Yeesh! Just go and take a look out there! Please?"

"Man, I have things too do of my own," grumbled Mousse as he headed off to the shed out in front. After a brief search, he found what Ranma was after and was crawling up under the dojo to deliver it. Ranma quickly applied the stuff to the ends, enduring Ryoga's random snickers, and soon had everything back together. He turned the valve back on and they could hear the water rushing into the tub.

"Ah, again success as due a Saotome," bragged Ranma.

"Great. So now can we get out from under here and go find Shampoo?" said Mousse.

"Okay. Grab Ryoga and---."

The door to the sauna could be heard opening up, followed by the distinct pad of feet on the tile floor.

"Oh, look. Ranma fixed the hot tub," they heard Kasumi say.

"Well it's about time that baka managed too do something right," Akane Tendo said.

"Ranma can do more that just eat and sleep, Akane," Ukyo Kuonji said.

Ryoga's eyes went wide. "Hey, it's the girls," he whispered to Ranma and Mousse.

Ranma said nothing, listening closer to the ensuing conversation. A new voice spoke up, one that brought Mousse up on his elbows.

"Akane never appreciate what Ranma do 'round Tendo Dojo," said Shampoo.

"That's probably because Akane's still in denial," drawled Nabiki Tendo.

"I am not!"

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo," carried Kodachi Kuno's deviant laugh. "Akane will forever be in denial when it comes down to my dearest Ranma."

Mousse grabbed a handful of Ryoga's shirt with the intent of pulling him along back towards the exit. A firm hand on one shoulder from Ranma stopped him.

"What are you doing?" whispered Mousse. "It's Shampoo. Let's go get her."

Ranma hushed him to silence, pointing deviously up to the floor. Mousse frowned then understood.

"Well I guess this is a good place to have our meeting, wouldn't you agree, madam President?" said Kasumi.

"Right you are, madam Secretary," answered Ukyo. "Sergeant-at-arms, secure the door!"

"Yes, madam President," replied Akari Unryuu, much to Ryoga's surprise.

"Hey, Ranma. What is this? Some kind of female get together?" whispered Ryoga.

"Sounds like we're about to get in on some dirt," he replied.

The sound of the door sliding shut sounded and then a hand sloshed more of the water around.

"Oh it is perfect," Nabiki said. "Shall we ladies?"

Light thumps could be heard as the women shed their clothes. Ranma's felt the muscles of his lips stretch wider unable to control his lurid imagination. Yeah it was wrong, but chances like this came but once in a lifetime. A tap on the shoulder broke him from his thoughts.

"Ramphmah wefffs gopts to goobe," said Ryoga, sputtering words through the torrent of blood oozing from his nose.

Ranma shook his head. "This is not an opportunity too miss, Ryoga."

Mousse inched up over Ryoga. "If they find us down here, no hospital on earth will be able to save us," he whispered.

"Will you guys stop worrying!"

Mousse glanced briefly down at Ryoga. Both men shrugged, lying prone to listen in the pending conversation.

The girls could be heard climbing into the hot tub, their melodic sighs echoing around the walls in reaction to the soothing comfort from the warmth.

"An excellent choice I must say again," Kasumi said.

"Well before we all slip into comas, I think it is time too call this meeting to order," said Nabiki.

Ukyo agreed with her. "Okay, the bi-weekly Nerima Bacheloretts Society meeting is now called to order. Madame Secretary, please recite the standing rule to refresh memories."

Kasumi cleared her throat. "There will be no fighting while the meeting is in progress, physical or otherwise." She paused to place a stern gaze upon Shampoo and Kodachi. "Any violation will be met out by... uh, Akari what is today's punishment tool?"

Akari pulled out a soaking wet terrycloth towel from the water, wringing it tight. "Five lashes to the bare bottom with the towel, Madame Secretary," she said.

By the tone of her voice, it sounded like she was looking forward to dealing out the punishment. Ranma could hardly keep his excitement down. He looked over at Ryoga stunned by the words out of Akari's mouth.

"Is she usually like that?" he asked him.

Ryoga could not believe what he just heard himself. His eyes were as wide as Ranma's, expression lost.

"She's never been like that with me before," he finally said.

Suddenly, Mousse let out a brief giggle. "Somebody do something stupid," he said.

Ranma and Ryoga quickly clasped their hands across his mouth stiffing his brief loss of self-control.

"What that?" they heard Shampoo say.

"What's what?" asked Nabiki.

Shampoo tipped an ear up to the ceiling listening for a moment. "Shampoo thought she hear familiar silly laugh."

Akane smirked. "You're imagining things again, Shampoo. I'd seriously think about changing that hairstyle so you can hear better."

A dark glower formed on the Amazon's face, but she pushed it aside and looked over to Ukyo. "What on agenda before Shampoo get flogged?"

"Right. Okay ladies the first order of business is our current financial status. Nabiki."

"Figures," muttered Ranma.

Nabiki spoke up. "Well girls, our current gleanings and savings over the past few years have brought in substantial dividends despite the countries current economic floundering."

A long silence passed.

"What did you just say, Nabiki?" asked Akane.

"Yeah, what did she just say?" whispered Ryoga. Ranma threatened to smack him if he didn't keep quiet.

"I said, little sister, and for all of those unable to comprehend basic business, we are more than well off right now."

The girls let out a yell of excitement, but for Ranma he wondered what this was all leading too.

"Ranma," whispered Mousse. "We should get out of here!"

"Now, when we know they're up to something?"

"This is just some girls club thing, and besides my back is starting to hurt."

"Stand your ground, man!"

Ukyo's voice broke them from their conversation.

"Great, that means we can move forward to the next phase of our lives," she said.

"Lavish and uncontrolled shopping sprees downtown?" asked Kodachi. The girls all placed incredulous looks upon her.

"Isn't that what we've been pouring our money into this club for?"

"No!" snapped Ukyo. "Haven't you been listening to anything we've said during our last meetings?"

Kodachi shrugged innocently. "I remember some mutterings, a smitter-smatter of gibberish—."

"Gibberish!" Ukyo ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Kodachi, we're talking about our futures here. You know, homes, families, husbands."

At the mention of that last word, all three men went into shock, bodies tensing up.

"Husbands?" said Ryoga.

"Families?" muttered Mousse.

"Homes?" gasped Ranma. He cut a sideways glance over at his friends then began inching his way back for the exit. A pair of hands caught him by the collar.

"Where are you going?" growled Ryoga.

"Leaving. This is not sounding good," answered Ranma.

Ranma was yanked back into place, Mousse taking him up by the front of his shirt.

"This was your idea, so like you told me, stand your ground."

"Guys."

Mousse placed his hand over Ranma's mouth and continued to listen into the conversation.

"If that is all then I'm not worried," continued Kodachi. "I think I have most of that all ready covered."

Nabiki chuckled deviously. "Including the husband?"

"Why of course." She clasped her hands excitedly before her gazing dreamily up to the sky. "Ranma is the right man for me, and I will have him. Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo!"

"You see it's a trap," whispered Ranma as he franticly struggled to get away. "And they're trying to pawn me off to that witch Kodachi!"

Ryoga and Mousse held him tight between them.

"Ranma, don't you think it best to hear what they're planning so you can avoid it?" said Ryoga.

That stopped him, Ranma slowly thinking about it for a second. He finally nodded in agreement settling down once more.

"I think you'd better check your status on that, Kodachi," said Kasumi. "And speaking of which." She looked over at Akane. "Akane, what are you doing to corral Ranma?"

Akane started sharply, looking aghast at the mere mention of the idea.

"What! Ranma and I? Kasumi you—."

"Little sister you are more than of age to be considering a husband, and Ranma whither he admits it or not is truly in love with you."

"I am not," grumbled Ranma."

"You are too," countered Mousse.

"What? Why you—."

"Guys!" said Ryoga, breaking the encroaching brawl between them.

"Kasumi, Ranma is not in love with me, and, and, and I'm not in love with him!" continued Akane.

"Bull," said Nabiki. She leaned over towards her reluctant sister, arching a brow deviously at her. "Akane, you have been harboring lust for Ranma's bod ever since first laying eyes on him."

"Nabiki!"

"Its true, Akane," added Kasumi. "Even I saw that twinkle in your eye when Ranma came to live with us."

"So don't deny your emotions," finished Nabiki.

Akane glanced back and forth between her two sisters. She looked down biting her lower lip nervously, running a hand gently across the surface of the water.

"He won't admit it," she said sadly.

Nabiki giggled. "Well, you know what you have too do then, hmm?"

It was Ranma's turn to stop the rush of blood from his nose. The three men gapped up at the floor in shock.

"They're literally handing Akane to you on a plate," said Ryoga.

"Yeah, full buffet and everything," Mousse added.

Ryoga's eyes narrowed. "Letch!" he growled lunging towards him. A brief tussle ensued, stopped abruptly as Shampoo's voice called out again.

"There it again," she said.

"There's what? I didn't hear anything?" said Ukyo.

"Familiar voice. I hear familiar voice."

The girls paused, and then very slowly peered around at the closed door. Carefully, Akari and Kodachi stepped out of the tub and inched over to it. As Akari twirled her towel into a tight cord, Kodachi stepped over to one side. A sharp jerk pushed it aside, Akari poised ready to snap the unfortunate cretin on the other side.

The hallway was empty and they turned back around giving the others a shrug.

"Shampoo not hearing things!"

"There's nothing there, Shampoo," said Ukyo.

The Amazon woman let out a huff, crossing her arms in frustration. Akari and Kodachi stepped back into the hot tub and the meeting continued.

"Akane, Ranma is all ready too be packaged up and delivered to the altar," said Nabiki. "If he needs a little nudging... well then..."

"Then what, Nabiki?" asked Akane. He sister said nothing, smiling to convey her suggestion. She drew in a sharp gasp realizing what Nabiki meant.

"You don't mean—."

"Give it up? Oh yes I do."

"Nabiki!"

Shampoo suddenly held out a hand. "Hold on minute," she said. "Akane Tendo not giving anything up to Ranma."

"Oh really now?" said Nabiki.

"Yes. Not before Shampoo give body up to him."

Both of Mousse's hands were latched firmly around Ranma's throat, Ryoga desperately trying to pull the enraged blind man off.

"Shampoo, you have got to face facts," said Kasumi. "Ranma wants no one but Akane."

"That not true! He always fight with tomboy-Akane—."

"Who are you calling a tomboy?" shouted Akane.

"You! And since threat of Akane high again, Shampoo kill you here and now!"

The Amazon started to surge, rising up out of the water. A sharp snap by the end of a towel smacked against the bare side of her butt.

"YIIIEEEE!" cried Shampoo, howling in pain.

"No fighting," Akari reminded her, readying for another strike.

"Oh, to have been able to see that," whispered Ryoga. Mousse's head turned sharply around at him, and in the flash of an instant his hands were locked around his throat.

Grimacing, Shampoo reluctantly sat back down. "(Oyii, Oyii), Shampoo sorry. Forget (oyii) forget rule."

"Thank you, Akari," said Ukyo. Pausing, Ukyo looked at Shampoo. "I was going to wait until after we settled with Akane, but since you have such a rant against her, I'll bring this up now."

"Bring what up?"

"Why you continue to deny your feelings towards Mousse."

The beating of Mousse abruptly stopped; all three men looking up at the floor.

"Shampoo not have feelings for silly Mousse!"

"C'mon Shampoo," exclaimed Nabiki. "You tease the boy everyday at your restaurant!"

"Wearing all those skimpy dresses, and literally sticking your ass into his face while he cleans," said Akane.

Shampoo bristled with fury. She tossed her head back, letting out another humph. "Stupid blind-man not see Shampoo's body even if I was right up in face."

"Wanna bet," muttered Mousse.

"And that pisses you off, doesn't it, Shampoo?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes, I mean No!"

The girls laughed.

"Busted!" cried Kodachi.

A red flush colored Shampoo's cheeks, lips pursed tight together. "Mousse not mean anything to Shampoo!" she exclaimed, fist splashing repeatedly in the water.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Shampoo," Ukyo said to her. Shampoo settled down, but her dark look remained. Ukyo continued.

"There's nothing wrong with loving Mousse. Personally, I'd be flattered if I've had a man chasing after me like Mousse has been."

"He's never even had another girlfriend, so that alone should tell you how sincere his feeling for you are," said Akari.

That seemed to lighten Shampoo's mood a bit, and she laughed. "I'll bet only girlfriend he ever have named Rosie," she said.

Muted snickers from both Ranma and Ryoga made Mousse sneer at them.

"Yeah, like you two are just as innocent as I am," he said.

"But really, Shampoo," continued Ukyo. "I don't see anything wrong with Mousse at all."

"That just it!"

"What, that he's almost perfect?" asked Kasumi.

"No! He blind as bat."

The guys waited intensely as a long pause followed.

"Is that it?" said Kodachi.

Shampoo shrugged. "Yes."

Loud burst of cackles and laughter erupted around the room. Shampoo sat bewildered wondering why they were laughing at her.

Ukyo leaned forwards barely able to maintain a straight face. "You know, Shampoo, what we're talking about does not require twenty-twenty vision."

"I think it takes up about five percent. Once you get going I mean," added Akari.

"But Mousse incapable of anything without coke-bottles on," countered Shampoo. "He be just as lost as Ryoga on one-way street."

"Tch, tch, tch, tch," sounded Nabiki, shaking her head at the girl. "Shampoo, didn't you have any sex-ed during your schooling?"

"No, but Shampoo read." Slowly, she looked down into the water realizing that she had said a bit too much. "Books... Magazines... things."

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Ukyo. She pointed an accusing finger at Shampoo. "So you're not so innocent after all!"

Shampoo's head snapped up. "And you not innocent girl either," she said.

"What do you mean by that?"

Now it was Shampoo's turn to chuckle. "How you go day by day with both Konatsu and Tsubasa virtually living with you."

Ryoga snickered. "Touché, touché," he whispered.

"You think she's doing one of them?" asked Ranma.

"Don't know, but we'll find out in a moment," said Mousse.

Ukyo's mouth gapped open in shock, startled by the accusation. "Shampoo! I'm not—."

"Oh, you not fool Shampoo," Shampoo said, waving her off. "Having two men chasing after you, keep them lingering on while chanting 'Ranma, Ranma man for me'. Phony"

"Phony!"

Ukyo started to rise, but a brief glance at Akari and her deadly towel made her sit back down. "Humph, phony indeed," she grumbled, crossing her arms in a huff.

"Well it is kind 'a true, Ukyo," said Akari. "What girl wouldn't want to be in a, in a, what's it called, a 'Lemon Meringue'?"

The girls turned towards Akari, lost expressions on their faces, but only briefly before bursting out into another uproar of laughter. Ranma, Mousse, and Ryoga too barely held down their chuckles.

"Did you hear what this girl just said?" said Nabiki, laughing fitfully against the edge of the tub.

"W-what, what?" asked Akari.

Kasumi settled down enough to speak again. "I think its ménage-a-trois, Akari."

"Really? Ooo, well I wouldn't know. Usually its just Ryo-YIEE!"

Akari's gasp was to late to prevent her secret from leaking out. Below, Ranma and Mousse both stared shocked at each other, and then looked around at Ryoga. He lay gazing down at the ground with a light, almost bemused smile on his face. Feeling their stares, he cut his eyes over at them then shrugged.

"Isn't it terrible that women can't keep secrets at all?" he said.

Ranma grinned. "Ryoga, you slick dog you," he teased giving him a light swat on one arm.

Back up in the hot tub, mixed expressions beamed at Akari, as she suddenly became the center of attention.

"Oooooo!" let out Akane, pointing at her.

"Akari?" said Kasumi.

"Well, it, it just kind' a happened to happen that's all!"

Shampoo let out a breath, sitting back and gazed up at the ceiling. "Woo, lost boy actually find treasure," she said.

"Makes one reconsider Ryoga's inability to find his way around," said Nabiki.

Akari shook her head. "No, no, he gets lost."

"(Hoh, hoh, hoh, hoh, hoh) I'll bet you enjoyed that," said Kodachi.

A warm flush rushed through Akari, and she closed her eyes rocking gently with fist clutched close to her breast. "Mmmnnn, you better believe it."

"But you let Ryoga take you!" cried Akane.

Akari's eyes opened. "So? I love Ryoga, and, and I'm going make him mine no matter what."

"So you see, little sister, it works," said Nabiki.

Akane splashed around to face her sister, missing Akari sticking her tongue out at her.

"Nabiki, I am not going to get Ranma by giving myself up to him!"

"No, 'cause Shampoo do it first!" said Shampoo.

Ukyo let out a sigh. "You just don't give up do you, Shampoo?"

"Mousse not man for me!"

"Hold on, Ukyo," Nabiki said. "Let me try to clear the blinders from this girls eyes." Cracking her knuckles, Nabiki rubbed her hands together as she gathered her words.

"Okay, Shampoo. Picture this; a strapping young buck named Mousse. Big, strong..."

"Not as strong as Ranma," Shampoo cut in.

Mousse was up in Ranma's face with an angry scowl ready to tear into him. Ranma gulped, grimacing with fear.

"Hey, hey, I'm on your side, Mousse," he pleaded to him.

Meanwhile, Nabiki had paused, hanging her head for a moment. "Okay," she said looking back up. "Let's start again. Mousse—."

"Blind as bat, can't see."

Ryoga pinned Mousse's body as Ranma kept him from reaching for the floorboards.

"What's that got too do with anything?" he growled in a strained voice.

Nabiki smirked. "Hm. I see another approach is needed here... Shampoo, Mousse is—,"

"— still blind, not good for love making."

"Right, but nature has a way of balancing out abnormalities."

"What you mean?" asked Shampoo, arching a brow.

"Well... if you take away a persons hearing for example, one of the other senses picks up the slack for lack of better terms, and compensates."

"So what that have to do with Mousse?"

Nabiki smiled deviously. "He certainly can't see past his eyelids without glasses and even that is questionable. So what do you think the rest of his body is doing to adjust for it, hmm?"

Ukyo giggled lightly. "I'll bet he can tell what color dress you're wearing by touch alone."

Mousse frowned. "How did she know that?" he whispered much to the astonishment of Ranma and Ryoga.

"Ooo, I'll bet that would be a great time to find out what brail feels like when it's being read," said Kasumi.

"And just think what other 'abilities' Mousse might have just waiting to be discovered," finished Nabiki.

Shampoo grew silent pondering Nabiki's subtle hint. They all waited, wondering what kind of reaction she would give then without warning, Shampoo drew in a sharp gasp. Her eyes went wide and she stared out into empty space frozen in place.

The girls traded confused looks, Akari waving a hand before her face.

"Hello. Earth to Shampoo?" she said, but gained no response.

Nabiki snapped her fingers in her face, but Shampoo remained still.

"This, girls, is a classic example of a runaway imagination," she said, sitting back.

"Runaway? I'd say warped," said Kasumi, gaining a laugh from the others. They settled back and continued on.

"Now, while our esteemed Amazon is testing future scenarios, let us return back to Ranma's plight." Ukyo said.

"Why? Looks like the way is clear for Akane to make her move," said Kasumi.

"I'm not making any moves," muttered Akane.

"Tch, tch, tch. Such denial," Nabiki teased her.

"I am not in denial!"

"Well you better start thinking about it," Kodachi cut in.

A stern look fell on Akane from her. Nabiki let out a sigh, smacking her forehead with a hand in false frustration. "Oh yes. You," she said with a long drawl.

"Oh yes, me," countered Kodachi. "You may have brushed Shampoo aside for the moment, but I Kodachi Kuno do not have any of the horrid little distractions she has. Ranma Saotome is still fair game, and I intend to be the victor of the prize."

"He is not!" exclaimed Akane, unable to control herself. "Uh, I mean... he's, uh—,"

"We know what you mean, sis," said Nabiki.

Nabiki squared off with Kodachi. "I don't think you will be winning anything, Kodachi. Not only is Ranma terrified of you, but like it is known he has the hots for Akane."

Ranma raised a fist in the air cheering Nabiki on. "Yeah, you go girl, huh? What a minute—."

"What's wrong, Ranma?" said Ryoga. "Afraid to also admit you want Akane too?"

"I do not want Akane!"

"Keep lying to yourself," Mousse said. "One day you might wake up and find it too be true." He inched closer to Ranma's face. "Then what are you going to do, hm?"

Ranma said nothing as a cold sensation flowed through his body. He gave Mousse a brief look then nervously chewed on his bottom lip returning his attention back to the conversation.

"I can break Akane's evil spell on Ranma," continued Kodachi.

"I am not a witch, harpy, or any of those other vile things you accuse me of," said Akane.

"Yes, well I still can take Ranma from you."

Kodachi tensed, leaning menacingly towards Akane ready to pounce. A quick cut of the eyes towards Akari found the dreaded towel of discipline being wound into a tight strand ready for action. Kodachi grinned as she sat back.

"But not at the present moment," she finished.

"Kodachi," said Kasumi. "You really should give up and try to find another man."

"But Ranma is fair game, and I have much more abilities than Akane does."

"Oh yeah? Name'em," said Ukyo.

"I can cook."

Ukyo held up a finger. "One."

"Yeah, but that's only if your cooking is laced with drugs or poison," muttered Ranma.

"I can sew and do household chores."

"Like setting booby traps and other niceties," said Ryoga.

"Two," counted Ukyo.

"And I'm financially well off so I can take better care of Ranma."

"Only while Tatewaki's managing things," said Mousse.

"Three. That's enough. Okay Akane your turn."

They waited intensely for Akane to say something. She thought, taping the tips of her fingers together while staring sadly down at the water. Kodachi did have her on a number of things, but there was one thing she did lack, something that Akane felt was more important than what was said.

Akane looked up, and in a low voice said, "I can be nice."

"Ow!" whispered Ranma, making short counter-punches through the air.

"Yes, that was it!" whispered Ryoga, muffling his chuckles with his hands.

In the hot tub, the girls were quiet. Ukyo held up a finger on her other hand and looked back and forth between them.

"Mmm, Kodachi, I'm going to have to toss out all of your options," she said. "That be one powerful ability Akane possesses."

"But, but, but..."

"And as for that financial stuff you threw out there, Kodachi," added Nabiki. "Akane and Ranma will be more than capable of providing for themselves. Especially since you might become part of the family anyway."

Kodachi jerked around in surprise. "What!" she shouted.

Nabiki calmly leaned back, a smug expressing on her face. "Oh yes. Tatewaki and I have more than made inroads together in our relationship."

Kodachi's fist came up shaking with fury as she fought to restrain her anger. "Never. Never! Tatewaki may be naive, but he would not allow such common blood to mix with ours."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Oh such lack of perspective, Kodachi. The trap has been already laid and sprung, if you know what I mean."

"Wha—." Kodachi's eyes narrowed. "My brother will never, ever, enter your foul brush, Nabiki Tendo. Never!"

"You mean, again?"

"AAAIIIEEEEE!"

Kodachi continued to scream as she sank down into the depths of the water.

"Wow. Another dog in the pack," said Ranma.

Akari burst out laughing at the sight. "That reminds me of the Wicked Witch in the Wizard of Oz. You know, when she melted when hit by water!"

"Fits too," said Ukyo.

Nabiki watched the bubbles rising up from Kodachi's spot humored by the sight as well. She felt the stunned looks coming from her two sisters, and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Ooooo!" Akane cried, pointing accusingly at her.

"Oh stop it, Akane," said Nabiki, swatting her hand aside. "You sound like an air raid siren."

"Nabiki?" said Kasumi.

"Don't act like you're innocent, big sister," said Nabiki. She placed a knowing look on her face, beetling her brows at Kasumi. "I know you and Doc Tofu have been doing more than just grocery shopping lately."

"Nabiki! I don't believe you'd—." A blush flushed Kasumi's cheeks. Her hands pressed up against them, and a timid grin formed. "Oh my. This is so embarrassing," she said.

Akane's jaw latterly dropped to the bottom of the tub. "Ooooo!" she let out again, pointing at her sister.

"Akane, will you stop that!" said Nabiki.

Akane glanced repeatedly between her sisters. "Daddy is just going to have fits when he finds out what you've done!" she shouted.

Nabiki shook her head. "No, I think he might dance around the dojo a few times thinking about his new retirement home in the country."

"There is nothing wrong with our promiscuity," said Kasumi. "We all are of age, and, well like Akari said, we love the men we are with, right Nabiki?"

"Neah, yeah that is partial factor in my case."

"And who said you Tendo girls are innocent," commented Ukyo.

A burst of water erupted, Kodachi gasping heavily for breath. She heaved and panted trying to settle down. Nabiki waited until she was just about done, then grinned mischievously.

"Feeling better... sis?"

Kodachi moaned, sinking back down below the surface of the water.

"Man, can she hold her breath," said Ukyo. She paused, waving a hand again before Shampoo's face. Still no response, Ukyo looked back at the others.

"You think we should call Doc Tofu?"

"Nah, but I'd be checking that water around Shampoo if she's got that much to imagine," replied Nabiki.

Ukyo sat back. "Well, it looks like Akane's path is now wide open."

"No it's not," said Akari.

"Why? What's left?"

"You," she replied.

Ukyo frowned.

"She's got you there, Ukyo," said Akane.

"I'll admit I am still interested in Ranma," replied. "I'm just—."

"Waiting for the right time to strike?" suggested Kasumi. "You're a shrewd one, madam President. Waiting for the dust to settle and all parties are lying bloodied and battered on the ground. All it will take then is a short hop, skip, and okonomiyaki to snare Ranma and drag him off helpless into your clutches."

"Just like reeling in a fish," added Nabiki. "Let him fight until he's tired, then net him."

"Zzzzzzzzz!" sounded Akari, simulating the pulling motions of a rod and reel.

Ukyo eyed her friends nervously. She knew she had been busted flat, realizing it would be senseless to lie.

"Okay. I still have feelings for Ranma, yes. But I am not going to fight Akane outright for him."

"So what do you call all those times you were slinging exploding okonomiyaki at me, huh?" questioned Akane.

"Opportunity," answered Ukyo with a light chuckle.

"Well I think you're greedy," said Akari.

"Greedy!"

"Yes, greedy. You have Konatsu and Tsubasa. Why don't you pick one and leave these two alone?"

Ukyo was about to speak when Shampoo let out a sharp squeak that startled them all.

"Oyii!" she gasped, goose bumps forming briefly across the surface of her skin. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked around. "What I miss?"

"Welcome back," Nabiki greeted her with a leering smile.

The Amazon panted heavily for a moment. "Ooo, Shampoo's mind full of ideas and mischief."

"And I take it Mousse was involved?" asked Kasumi.

She grinned, a fire lit bright in her eyes. "Oyii," was all she could say.

Ukyo cleared her throat. "As I was about to say, Akari Unryuu. I am not greedy."

"But you are. You have two handsome guys, despite their little thing for women's clothes, ready to service you and now you want more."

"Akari!" the girls exclaimed together.

"It's true! You've got this great menagerie-of-toys laid out before you and can't make up your mind which one to partake first."

The girls burst out laughing, clutching their sides in uncontrolled fits.

"Oh, Akari, you are such a joy too be around!" exclaimed Nabiki between breaths.

Kodachi surfaced again, bringing their chuckles to a halt. Her eyes panned around, finally coming to a halt on Nabiki. Shampoo leaned aside, inching away from her.

"Why Evil Kuno seem so upset?" she asked.

"It's a long story, Shampoo," answered Akane.

"Yes," said Kodachi. "A story that needs to be rectified once this little meeting is over."

Nabiki crossed her arms. "Just try, Kodachi, but Tatewaki is firmly in my grasp."

"Not after I get done with him."

"Ladies," Kasumi warned. They glared at each other for a moment before finally turning away.

Ukyo continued.

"Akari what did you mean by 'which one to partake first'?"

"Come on, Ukyo. You're a manager so you should be able to come up with a simple schedule that allows for you to share Tsubasa and Konatsu equally."

"But I don't want them!"

"Yes you do. Otherwise they'd have been gone long ago."

"You know, Ryoga, your woman is not as dense as I thought she was," Ranma whispered.

"Yeah, she does have a trap door—."

Ryoga reared up, eyes narrowing angrily at Ranma.

"Uh, I didn't me it that way," apologized Ranma. He hunkered down besides Mousse pressing as close to the ground as he could go.

"Now here's what you can do," continued Akari. "Monday, Tuesday; Konatsu. Wednesday, you rest. Thursday, Friday; Tsubasa."

"Saturday?"

"Laundry."

"Wha—, and Sunday?"

"Free time. Girls got to go shopping sometime in the week."

Ukyo pondered Akari's plan. "Hm. Just like that, huh?" she said conclusively.

"Yep. Now if it becomes too much for you to handle, you could always loan one of them out to Kodachi."

"Yeah, she's going to need to find herself a man here really soon," added Nabiki.

Ukyo smirked. "You guys make me sound like a pimp."

Suddenly rubbing her chin, Ukyo gazed thoughtfully up at the ceiling. She looked at Kodachi, a question forming on her lips, but the Kuno cut her off.

"Nnnnooo," she said.

"Oh well, more for me."

With that settled, all attentions were now refocused back upon Akane.

"So what are you going to do, little sister?" asked Nabiki.

Akane could not answer, partially embarrassed by the situation, partially confused by her feeling towards Ranma. A gentle hand on the shoulder made her look up to find Kasumi kneeling before her.

"Akane, I know it's a hard decision to make, but there is nothing wrong with feeling the way you feel for Ranma."

"But, but I don't want too have to give myself to him to make him want me."

"You don't have to."

A pout formed, Akane sadly looking down at the water again. Kasumi reached out and lifted her chin back up towards her.

"Look, when I shared my passions with Ono, we already confessed out love for each other. It's a natural thing that happens between a man and woman. Some of us do think love is an important part of a relationship."

She cut her eyes over at Nabiki, making her glance quickly off to the other side of the room.

"And there is nothing wrong with taking that first step of admission, either," she concluded.

"But what if I'm all wrong? What if Ranma really does not care for me like he claims?"

"Doubtful and he's playing to his ego if he does claim that," Kasumi replied.

"I don't know."

"Stop thinking like that."

"Yeah, stop," said Ranma.

"What, are you afraid you're not going to get any?" teased Ryoga.

"Watch it."

Kasumi stood up. "Ladies, I think our meeting is just about over. Don't you?"

"Yes, I think it is time to go," said Nabiki. "My toes are starting too wrinkle up."

"Matches your harpy features," growled Kodachi, as she pulled herself out of the tub.

"Keep it up," threatened Nabiki. "Your future inheritance is shortly to be under my control, soon to be sister-in-law."

"Never!"

Kasumi laughed as the rest of the girls climbed out. Akane remained in the tub pondering her future with Ranma, and of the decision she now had too make. Sitting back down, Kasumi hugged her forlorned sister trying to sooth her worries.

"Things will work out, Akane. You'll see."

"I hope so, Kasumi. I don't want to be the only single girl in the Nerima Wives Club."

That brought a smile to Kasumi's face. "Come on, let's get dressed."

Already, Shampoo and Akari had dried themselves, and were rapidly putting their clothes back on.

"Where's the fire, girls?" asked Ukyo.

"Inside, and I know just the cure," answered Akari. "I've got too find him that's all."

"Shampoo need to get ready for tonight."

"Where, at the Nekohanten?" said Nabiki.

"Nekohanten? Ha! Shampoo need to be ready for date with Mousse."

"Is he dead?" Ryoga asked Ranma, staring at the now catatonic Mousse lying face up, clutching his heart.

"If he is, he died happy judging by that grin on his face," replied Ranma.

"Are we going to get a post-action report on this?" Nabiki asked her.

Shampoo stopped in mid-buttoning of her cheongsam, looking over at her. She slowly smiled, and said, "In words of great Chief Engineer, Montgomery Scott... 'I'll let ye' know'."

Ukyo finished dry herself. Suddenly she rounded on Akane, edging eye to eye with her. "I'm not out of the running, Akane," she said. Tipping her head slightly to one side, Ukyo glanced briefly around.

"But I think I'm going to test a few other waters first," she finished.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have to make Ranma lunch for fixing the hot tub," said Kasumi.

"Let me do it," Akane said.

Kasumi nodded. "And I won't even tell him until after he's eaten," she said.

Imaginary pains shot through Ranma's stomach. He grabbed hold of Mousse's collar and signaled to Ryoga that it was time to leave. Together, they dragged the still inert Mousse back out from under the dojo.

"Sounds like Nerima's going to be a hot place tonight!" declared Ryoga.

Ranma propped Mousse up against the side of the dojo. Replacing the door, he briefly checked for a pulse, found one, and let out a sigh.

"Well at least Mousse is about to get lucky," he said.

"Mousse? From the way the girls sounded, us guys better eat plenty of rice. You know, charge up the ol'systems."

"Get your mind out the gutter!" shouted Ranma.

"Nope. Akari's after some loving, and I'm not passing this up." Ryoga looked around for a moment.

"Uh, Ranma. Do you think you can point me in the right direction to Akari's farm?"

"I'll save you the trouble and leave you at the gate. Akari will be searching for you, remember?"

"Ooo, are we in a suddenly snitty mood."

Ranma ignored him. He went back over to Mousse and started to look him over. Ryoga sensed he hit a nerve and followed close behind.

"What is it, Ranma? Huh, huh? Come on, what's got your skivvies all drawn up, eh?"

"Lay off, will'ya, Ryoga!"

"No way. It's Akane, isn't it? That's why you're all snotty and defensive all of a sudden."

Ranma smirked but continued to look Mousse over. He tipped Mousse's head over to one side and raised two fingers up.

"I am not in a 'snotty' mood," he said, smacking Mousse hard on the side of his neck. The man jerked forwards with a start, chest heaving as he regained his breath.

Mousse let out a short gasp and began running off towards the far side of the dojo, Ranma and Ryoga watching him close. Before he could hit the wall, Ranma called his name and he stopped, looking around. Another gasp, Mousse charged back, passing them in route for the other side. Ryoga's call stopped him and Mousse went into a frantic circle.

"My glasses! Where are my glasses?" he cried.

Ranma took hold of Mousse by the shoulders. A quick tap knocked his thick frames down before his eyes from his forehead.

"I gotta go!" he said and lit out across the lawn.

"Mousse, I thought you wanted to get Shampoo!" Ranma called out after him.

Mousse stopped and turned around. "You heard her. I've got a date with her tonight (BWAHAHAHA!) and I've got to get back down to the Nekohanten before she does and get ready!"

With arms stretched wide, Mousse chortled victoriously up towards the sky. "See you guys later!" he said. But before he turned, Mousse suddenly paused. In a flash he was before Ranma, pumping his arm repeatedly up and down.

"Thanks buddy, and good luck to you." he said.

Mousse bounded off, skipping up over the wall with a light hop. If Ranma did not know any better it appeared to him that Mousse had actually kicked up his heels before disappearing from their view.

A tap on one shoulder broke him from his stare. Ryoga was looking at him, but there was a serious expression written on his face, one Ranma had never seen from him before. He did not know what to make of it then Ryoga spoke.

"Ranma... are you serious about Akane?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you care about her?"

"Well that's a silly question, Ryoga. Of course I care about her!"

Ryoga looked briefly down at the ground before continuing. "Don't hurt her, okay?"

"What?"

"She's really going through a lot now, and I don't want to see her get hurt. There are some feelings left in me for her, but I've got Akari now and that leaves you to fill my spot."

"Oh like you were ever a factor in the first place."

Ryoga's eyes narrowed. "I'm serious, Ranma. Don't you hurt her, or I'll be back to pound you good."

The slight brandishing of his fangs conveyed the seriousness of Ryoga's threat. Ranma started to shift into a defensive stance, then realized that Ryoga was merely looking out for Akane's well being. He smiled, thankful to have such a friend like him.

"Not a worry, Ryoga," he said.

"Good. Now, help me find the front gate, okay?"

Laughing lightly to himself, Ranma took Ryoga by one arm and led him away...

Later that evening;

A warm breeze flowed across the top of the Tendo Dojo, Ranma; now clad in his evening robe, sitting quietly watching the stars. Thoughts about events earlier that afternoon drifted aimlessly through his mind, everything he felt for Akane causing both his confusion and worry to grow.

Could life with Akane be all that bad?

Why did I feel so lost when Mousse asked what I would do without her?

There was only one answer, one explanation that Ranma finally had to admit. Akane had become more than just a passing fling in his life. No, she had become a part of him, his proverbial soulmate, the only person he wanted to share the rest of his life with.

Letting out a sigh, Ranma drew his knees up, resting his head on them. "Damn, I guess I should find a way to tell her I love her," he said.

It seemed so hard though. Romance was not one of his stronger skills, but it was now or never and there was not a challenge he could not overcome.

"I'll do it!" he said, smacking a fist into his palm.

Something warm and soft suddenly pressed up against his back. Ranma froze surprised by the pair of arms that wrapped themselves firmly around his waist. Akane's familiar scent caught him and is slowly looked back over one shoulder. Dressed in her evening kimono, she grinned up at him.

"Boo," whispered Akane.

"I don't believe it. You actually snuck up on me."

"You seemed to be in deep thoughts about something, I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

They both were quiet for a moment; Ranma nervously waiting for Akane to make her move, Akane just enjoying their time together. Finally, she laid her head down against his back and sighed.

"So what were you going to do?" she asked him.

"Hm?"

"I heard you say something about doing it. What are we doing?"

Oh great, thought Ranma. He must have been thinking aloud when she stole up on him. Better think of something quick to tell her.

Ryoga's words abruptly flashed through his mind and Ranma paused. No, this was the time to resolve their feelings without anyone else there to spoil things. He turned around, placing his arms around Akane much to her surprise. They stared at each other for a long time then Ranma smiled.

"Akane, what do you see in me?"

She arched a brow, confused for a second. "I see a man who's sometimes caught up with himself, afraid to be what he really wants to be, and a scoundrel."

"What?" cried Ranma, leaning back in total shock.

Akane chuckled, humored by his reaction. "Calm down, calm down," she said.

"Well that's a fine way to be talking about me. Especially after all of the things we've been through!"

He laughter increased, Akane pulling Ranma close again. "I'm not insulting you, Ranma."

"Sounds like it."

Akane's giggles subsided. "On the other hand, I also see a strong, brave, caring, and compassionate man who is afraid to admit his true feelings about things."

"Now that's more like it— oh, really now?"

Akane pulled away from Ranma, shifting into her familiar nervous finger tapping position, staring down at the roof. "You never have admitted any affections for me," she mumbled in a timid voice.

She expected to hear Ranma's usual mocking laugh, his normal reaction whenever Akane admitted to things she tried to hide. Instead, he called gently too her and she looked up. There was a twinkle in his eyes. Not a reflection from the stars, but a genuine feeling that seemed to burn from inside. Akane relaxed smiling at him.

"Akane. I'm not very comfortable saying mushy things like I love you, or admitting them out right." He paused, pursing his lips together as he fought to gather up the right words to say.

"Okay, I will admit I do... I do feel very... very strongly about you. And I'll admit I did say... I said I loved you that day I thought you had died after I defeated Saffron."

Akane could barely hold back her urge to jump Ranma then and there. It seemed to be getting hotter, and she inched closer, opening her kimono a bit to cool off. Ranma caught the move, swallowing the fear lump in his throat.

"Uh, Akane—."

"Hush," she whispered, leaning up against him.

Akane's hand began drifting playfully across the front of his robe, finally sliding inside feeling his warm skin.

A shudder coursed through Ranma, and he expected a torrent of blood to gush forth from every open pour of his body. But nothing like that happened, and he found himself hugging her closer to him.

"Does, does this mean we're officially an item now?" he asked.

Akane nestled her head up under his chin, hugging Ranma tight. "You can say that."

"That means no more hammers then?"

"Only if you don't say or do anything stupid from here on out."

Not what he wanted, but it certainly was a step in the right direction.

"Gee, I hope I can live up to expectations. I'm not used to being an official fiancée. Hell, I've no experience in anything like this."

"Stop worrying, Ranma. There will be time for 'other' things that come along with this."

He smirked, looking down at her. "But will you be happy. I'm not—."

"Shh!" said Akane, placing a finger to Ranma's lips. She gazed lovingly into his eyes and then looked him over briefly.

"I'm happy now. As for experience, I'm not worried about that at all."

"You're not?"

"No. Let's just say I think I finally found the right man for the job."

Kissing Ranma lightly on the lips, Akane rested up against him again, holding him tight. He wrapped his arms around her, and together they laid back to stare up at the stars and enjoy each others company...


End file.
